Leslie Noodman
Mr. Leslie Noodman is Sanjay and Craig’s annoying, busybody next-door neighbor. Noodman has a pathological fear of snakes, making Craig his worst nightmare and mortal enemy. A lifelong bachelor, Noodman is unnaturally devoted to his cat, Lady Butterscotch, and is bizarrely obsessed with blueberries. His proximity to Sanjay and Craig’s house often makes him the inadvertent victim of the dudes’ backyard shenanigans and he’ll take any chance he can get to go after Craig with his trusty snake-smashing shovel. Biography Noodman's past is pretty foggy. The only sign of his past was in the episode Laugh Quake. It doesn't reveal much, but what it does reveal is important. It first reveals that Mr. Noodman has a Father, although it's unknown if he's alive or not. It also later reveals that he was attacked by some snakes as a child, making him quite paranoid to all their existence. Appearance Mr. Noodman is also described as big butted. In Brett Venom M.D., ''he is depicted having a big butt, white wifebeater, shorts similar in appearance to Sanjay's, and orange crocs, as well as hairy legs and sunglasses. However, in ''Laugh Quake, ''his apperance is changed drastically. He no longer has hairy legs, his wifebeater, or his crocs and sunglasses, and his butt has seemed to have "shrunk" in size, with only his shorts remaing.He has a blue button-down shirt with a pocket and tie, as well as yellow shoes. In both appearances he has curly hair that stands up on both sides, and he is balding in the middle of his head. He is shown with a perpetual pout in both appearances as well. In the flashback he has in ''Laugh Quake, he is shown wearing a dark blue sailor suit with a matching hat and red scarf. Personality Mr. Noodman is described as a crazy snake hater. In Brett Venom M.D., ''he freaks out at the sight of Craig's tail, jumping out of his gurney and chasing him around the hospital, only calming down when given anesthesia. He is also paraniod, thinking the sound of Sanjay laughing was the sound of him being attacked by a snake. However, this may also be due to the fact that Sanjay's laugh is terrible. He seems to have a fear of Sanjay's mom, seen in ''Laugh Quake when Sanjay calls for his mom, Mr. Noodman fled the scene. Antagonistic Side Mr. Noodman has a light antagonistic side, shown in the episode Dog Wave. In the episode, Sanjay's new dogs break into Noodman's blueberry plant and break as many jars of blueberry jam as they can. Mr. Noodman, infuriated, tells Sanjay that he will call the dog pound if he does not make more jam (to his specifications). When he finishes, Noodman (quite rudely) breaks his promise and calls the dog pound anyway. Episodes Featured *Brett Venom MD *Laugh Quake *Maximum Dennis (cameo) *Dog Wave *Heightmare (cameo) *Traffical Island (cameo) *Release the Craigan (cameo) *Doom Baby *Fart Baby *Kung-Fu Catapult Gallery Trivia *Mr. Noodman is Paranoid. *Mr. Noodman has a pathological fear of snakes. *Mr. Noodman has a Father, although it's unknown if he's alive or not. *Noodman has a cat named Lady Butterscotch. *Mr. Noodman favorite food is Blue Berry. *He recived a butt transplant. *In laugh quake he is shown making pottery, which may be one of his hobbies. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies